One More Day
by HJS-NS-23
Summary: What happens when you feel all your dreams shatter and there’s nothing left to live for? What could've happened after 409 based on the song One More Day by Diamond Rio.


**HJS-NS-23 Authors Note**- Here is a little one shot I wrote after driving home one night from class and listening to the song One More Day on the radio. The story just popped into my head and I worked really hard on this. I want to thank Allie soooo much for being my beta for this. You have no idea how much it means to me. I want to dedicate this to everyone who helped me write this and everyone who reviews my other stories. I hope you all enjoy and please review.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own OTH unfortunately or the song One More Day by Diamond Rio.

* * *

Nathan walked with Haley as she laid her head on his shoulder.

"So the doctor said you were fine, you and the baby?" Nathan asked concerned.

"We're fine, we are all going to be fine," Haley told him holding his hand as they walked onto the deserted street.

Nathan sighed in relief before twirling Haley in the street and stopping so he could tell her about earlier in the game.

"Listen there's a reason I played so bad in the first quarter." Nathan said holding her hand.

"What do you mean?" Haley asked concerned, her eyebrows scrunching together. The headlights hit them full force. "Nathan, look out!" And before he knew it, Haley was pushing him out of the way. Nathan watched as she hit the windshield and toppled off the hood of the car, before falling into the street and seeing the black car drive into a construction zone. "Haley, Haley, Haley baby, Haley. God," Nathan said leaning down and trying to wake her up.

"Nathan what's going on?" Lucas asked seeing

"They just hit her man," Nathan told him in disbelief. "Lucas stay with her," Nathan said before running to Dante's care and punching him, letting all his aggression for the guy out. "What did you do?"

Dan came running up to the two. "Nathan!" Dan yelled grabbing his arm before feeling for a pulse on Dante. "He's dead, you killed him son." They heard the sirens and Dan looked at Nathan. "Go on."

"Dad." Nathan said confused.

"Haley needs you. Your son needs you. Go," Dan told him urgently before busting his hand into the cement so it looked like he punched Dante.

They brought Haley's stretcher into the hospital and Nathan followed behind before falling against the desk as the tears coursed down his face. Everything was happening so quickly that all Nathan could see were the blurs of people working on Haley and then the stretched going to an operating room.

The waiting room was silent as Lucas and Nathan waited for news on Haley. Nathan leaned against the desk, not being able to support himself, his head hung low in guilt and worry as his knuckles bled from hitting Daunte. His knees were against his chest hoping his wife and child were okay. Lucas was sitting on a chair praying for his best friend and child to be okay.

"Nathan?" The doctor called out walking to the young man soberly.

"What's happening? How's Haley?" Nathan asked standing up and walking to the doctor, his face anxious and worried.

"She's being prepped for surgery. She has multiple fractures of the legs, some head trauma, a possible collapsed lung, broken ribs, and a good deal of internal bleeding." The doctor told him as Nathan looked down in pain. His heart feeling like it had been ripped out of his chest.

"What about the baby?" Nathan asked worriedly. If anything happened to their son it would be his fault.

"Well, with this kind of severe trauma…look, we're gonna do everything that we can." The doctor told him trying to give the broken young man in front of him some hope.

"But right now our priority is saving your wife, okay?" The doctor told him before walking away and Nathan went to the chapel to pray that his wife and son would be okay.

"I know I did a horrible thing, okay? But, I deserve to be punished for that, not Haley. She's a good person. She'd be a great mother if... Look, I know it must suck how people are always asking for things and never giving anything back. And I know that Keith saved me at that bridge, but Haley saved me long before the accident. There has to be a miracle left for her. Please… Please don't take her from me. Don't take our child from her." Nathan begged emotionally his hands folded in front of his face as the tears flowed down his cheeks.

"Nathan the doctor's looking for you," Lucas said walking into the chapel.

"Okay," Nathan said getting up and walking to find the doctor.

"I'm sorry son, she died during surgery. There was too much blood loss and one of her lungs collapsed," The doctor told him somberly.

She was gone…his angel was gone. Nathan's expectant eyes frantically searched the doctors for any signs of lying or praying that he'd misunderstood the doctor. His wife was a fighter. She couldn't die.

"I'm sorry son there wasn't anything we could do…" The doctor said seeing the man's eyes fill with pain. Lucas stood next to his brother in disbelief. His best friend was dead because of Daunte.

Nathan's body started to tremble looking around the waiting room, before they spotted Peyton and Brooke walking hastily to him.

"Nathan, are you okay?" Brooke asked worriedly, seeing the broken man in front of her with his blood on his baby blue dress shirt from punching Dante.

"How are Haley and the baby?" Peyton asked, instantly regretting it when she saw a tear slide down Nathan's cheek.

"Their frickin peachy!" Nathan said sarcastically. "Don't you see them here right now? Their fine! Haley promised she would never leave me again! She promised," Nathan yelled, punching the white wall as Peyton and Brooke huddled closer together eyes wide as they witnessed the scene in front of them.

"She's…She's gone," Lucas' hollow voice spoke as his gaze drifted over to his brother, whose chest was heaving in pain and anger.

Brooke covered her mouth trying to hold in her sobbing, as Peyton's eyes widened in shock. The two looked at each other thoughts running wildly in their minds.

_I can't believe another person I loved died and I was so horrible to her when she returned from the tour and I should've used that time to get to know her. I knew life was to short but how many people in my life are going to die? _Peyton asked herself as tears sprang to her eyes. _Haley didn't deserve to die. She had a loving husband and a son and dreams! Nathan already lost her once, and barely survived what's he going to do now? He lost his wife and unborn son._

I can't believe she's gone, Brooke thought horrified. The tears sprang to her eyes as she thought back to a few hours ago when they were all celebrating. We just won the state championship! She couldn't of died! We can't lose her we won't survive without her. She's one of my best friends. I can't have lost her. Who am I going to talk to when Peyton and I are fighting?

"She's not gone! Quit lying!" Nathan yelled aggressively turning to Lucas his eyes filled with anger.

"Nathan she's dead…you're going to have to deal with it, you're not the only one who lost somebody," Lucas told him trying to get past the denial his brother was facing. He knew how he thought he would never get over Keith's death and all the pain. It was hard to lose a loved one and Lucas knew that Nathan felt guilty over Haley's death, just like he did when he lost Keith in the school shooting.

Nathan turned and glared at the blonde before bringing his fist back and punching Lucas forcefully. "She's not gone!" He yelled before storming out of the hospital as Brooke and Peyton watched on in tears, clutching each other to hold the other up.

Nathan ran as fast as he could to their apartment. Haley was probably there waiting for him. This was all a bad dream and if he got to their apartment he would see her sitting on the couch with a bowl of chocolate chip cookie dough resting on her stomach and watching a rerun of Friends…she had to be.

Wrenching open the door his heart sank in his chest when he found the couch empty. Walking hastily to their room he kept calling her name. She had to be there! She promised she wouldn't go anywhere again. Nathan thought looking around the apartment.

_Flashback:_

_Nathan sat on the bed, his baby blue dress shirt unbuttoned and untucked with his white t-shirt showing as he watched Haley walk over to the mirror in his room. "I guess everybody's gonna change and go back to Karen's. OK?" Haley said taking out her earrings before standing in front of the mirror and trying to unclasp her necklace._

"_People are definitely going to change." Nathan agreed as he watched her. _

_Haley sighed silently agreeing. "Will you unzip me?" She asked meeting his eyes in the mirror. Nathan walked to her as she brushed her hair up in her hands and held it so it wouldn't get stuck in the zipper of her dress. Her eyes were red from crying at the funeral and she just wanted to get out of the dress she had worn to Keith's funeral._

_Nathan looked at the zipper before his eyes drifted to her in the mirror and locked eyes his hands coming to hold her shoulders before wrapping his arms around her shoulders and placing a kiss on the crown of her hair._

"_Haley... I love you." He whispered in her ear emotionally._

_Haley leaned her head in his arm and held onto his biceps and she continued to stare at him in the mirror. "I love you too," She told him as he rocked her in his arms._

"_It's all so uncertain...God I love you." He told her giving her another tender kiss by her ear. " I don't ever want to come that close to losing you again. I need you to be safe. Ok?" He told her making sure he saw the truth and fear in his eyes of losing her again._

"_I told you I'm not going anywhere," Haley reminded him as she held onto his strong arms, upset that he was so scared to lose her. She would never leave him. She only felt safe and truly at peace when he was holding her._

_Nathan bent down and kissed her shoulder needing to be closer to her, to make sure she knew he loved her. Haley closed her eyes as Nathan kissed her neck. The sensations he was giving her making her crave him even more. She couldn't help herself as his kisses made their way to her cheek and turned her body, bringing her hand to his neck so she could fuse their lips together taking comfort in the fact that he was still with her._

_End Flashback_

"You said you weren't going to leave" Nathan yelled in the empty apartment. He went into the kitchen and opened the fridge grabbing a beer to try and numb the pain as the reality of Haley actually being gone settled into him. The beer barely touched his tongue as it slid down his throat and he reached for another one before chugging it.

Getting frustrated that the beer wasn't helping with his pain, he threw it on the floor, the glass shattering before he walked to their room and laid on their bed. His head pounded from the events of the night as he looked over into the corner of the room he saw the silk negligee he bought Haley on there first date.

Sitting up on the bed he walked into the corner and picked it up. Bunching it in his hands as he lifted it to his nose desperate to smell his wife's vanilla scent. She hadn't worn it for a while with her stomach growing and holding their child, but he knew she had been looking at it earlier in the day and dancing around as she held it up to herself. Nathan had stood in the doorway smirking as he watched his wife dance. As soon as she caught him watching her, a blush immediately rose up her cheeks and she threw it in the corner embarrassed.

Flashback

"_What were you doing?" Nathan asked lazily his trademark smirk in place._

"_Nothing" Haley said avoiding her husband's gaze._

"_Hales?" Nathan asked prodding her as he raised an eyebrow at her._

"_Okay I was just wishing I could wear it, but I'm too fat" Haley pouted._

"_Baby you're not fat, you're pregnant." Nathan told her calmly and wrapped his arms around her stomach as his fingers slid over her stomach. "Your carrying our baby in there and so what if you cant wear this" Nathan said holding up the gold negligee. "I promise we will give it a lot of experience after the baby is born and until then I think you look sexy as hell in my t-shirts with nothing else on," Nathan whispered huskily in her ear._

"_Right answer Mr. Scott," Haley said before leaning up and grabbing his face in her hands urgently pressing their lips together in a passionate kiss, her pregnancy hormones taking over. "God I love you" Haley told him breathlessly._

"_I love you too," Nathan replied kissing her again this time parting her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth as they battled with the others as they made their way over to the bed. So he could show Haley just how sexy she was to him carrying their child._

_End Flashback_

Nathan had been so worried about Haley and the baby. When Haley had showed up and told him they were having a son suddenly nothing else mattered, except their tiny family. Clutching the nightie in his hands Nathan walked over to the bed he shared with Haley and laid down before crying himself to sleep, a rare occurrence that hadn't happened until he met and lost Haley the first time.

--

Reaching out to pull Haley close to him when all he felt was the cold spot beside him the bed sheets fisted in his hand before the smell of pancakes wafted into the air and Nathan smiled knowing that Haley was making him breakfast. He couldn't cook so she usually made them breakfast. Throwing off the covers Nathan bolted up and ran to the kitchen.

The smile fell from Nathan's face as he looked at his wife's two best friends. Looking between the two girls he walked out not saying a word and letting the door slam behind him. Brooke and Peyton looked at each other worried.

_**Last night I had a crazy dream**_

_**A wish was granted just for me**_

_**It could be for anything**_

_**I didn't ask for money**_

_**Or a mansion in Malibu**_

_**I simply wished, for one more day with you**_

Brooke and Peyton had decided to make him breakfast and talk to him about Haley so he wouldn't do anything drastic. The two women were concerned for the raven-haired man in the apartment.

Nathan walked to the river court trying to get away from everyone. All he wanted no needed was Haley. After surviving the school shooting he didn't think anything would take her away from him again, until he met Dante. If Dan had given him the money none of this would've happened. It's all Dan's fault he thought and started walking towards the beach house with a mission.

Nathan's thoughts were on Dan and how if he had just lent Nathan the money none of this would've happened. It's Dan's fault Haley is dead, he thought bitterly. He got to the house and the started pounding on the door. Dan answered confused, his face scrunched up and his white dress shirt neatly pressed. He heard that Haley had died from Karen earlier but wasn't expecting his son to show up.

"Nathan son I heard about Haley, how are you doing?" Dan asked acting like the concerned parent.

"How am I?" Nathan asked surprised. "My wife and child died and it's all your fault!" Nathan shouted. "If you could've just lent me the money then I wouldn't have gotten involved with Dante and Haley would still be alive! Our child would've been okay!" Nathan said his heart pounding in his chest and eyes full of pain.

"I hate you" Nathan screamed before he started punching Dan. "It's all your fault" he added leaning over the crumpled body of his father as he kept punching him. Lucas saw the scene from the street and ran to pull Nathan off Dan. Nathan glared at Lucas before kicking Dan in the stomach and walking away. "I never want to see you again" He glared at the older man on the ground before walking away.

The blonde watched the raven haired man walk away. He knew he had to try and think of someone to calm Nathan. Peyton and Brooke were helping him deal with the death of his best friend as was his mom but Nathan was being stubborn and pushing everyone away. Suddenly it was like the light bulb went off in his head as he thought of the only man who had lost his wife and could understand the pain Nathan went through losing the love of his life. Walking away from Dan, Lucas walked to Tree Hill to find their coach.

Nathan arrived at the River Court and just sat there. He needed to think about everything and how only 24 hours earlier he was with his wife getting ready for the state championship. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear the car pull up by the court.

Whitey got out of his old car and saw the broken man sitting on the bottom bleacher holding his head in his hands. Lucas had stopped by the gym earlier and asked if the older man could talk to Nathan, since he had been through the same situation with losing the love of his life in surgery, and knowing that Whitey helped him and his mom deal with Keith's death.

"I know what you're going through. I lost the love of my life too." Whitey spoke walking up to Nathan and breaking him out of his trance.

"Yea, you had Camilla for a lifetime. I had Haley for only a year!" Nathan said his blue eyes sorrowful his eyes never lifting from the ground.

"Whose fault was that? You could have talked to her about it when she got home from the tour and made up right away, but you let your pride get the best of you." Whitey said knowing how bad Nathan had pushed Haley away that he had to help the young couple realize just how much they needed each other.

Nathan clenched his jaw raising his head to glare at the older man. He didn't need to be reminded how much of a jerk he was to his wife he still felt guilty enough for that.

"I'm glad to see you're still alive in there. Now, you listen to me. I said that because I know the guilt that you're carrying around. And you're wrong to feel it. Feeling guilty is not gonna bring Haley and your son back."

"Don't I have a right to feel bad? Its my fault they're dead!" Nathan yelled hurtfully the guilt of dealing with Dante eating up at him.

"I felt guilty when I lost my Camellia, but it wasn't my fault just like Haley's death wasn't your fault. It was the drivers fault." Whitey said rubbing his tired, old eyes.

"I'm gonna tell you something that I told Lucas when Keith died. When my wife died things got pretty dark there for a while. Nobody could talk to me, and then one of my former players. Kid may have been the worst player I ever coached waded into that darkness and pulled me to safety. That kids name was Keith Scott. He said 'uh coach I know you want some answers. But what is the right answer. Because there is no answer, there's just life. Just life.' Nathan, be the man that Haley fell in love with and married. Anything less will make this a bigger tragedy than it already is. You're not the only one who lost somebody. Haley James Scott touched so many lives. It's not your fault. Just remember that at the end of your life you will see Haley again and she will be so proud of you if you just keep being the man that she knew." Whitey spoke patting the younger man's knee before standing up and leaving Nathan with his thoughts.

_**One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe I'd be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you**_

Nathan wished he could see Haley again. He needed her more than ever. He couldn't live without her smile, her delicate touch, and her big brown eyes, her brain, the way she could knock down his walls, how she never gave up, how she promised she would love him always and forever and never leave again.

"Damn it Haley you promised," he yelled standing up and looking towards the clouds. You promised you would never leave! How could you go back on your promise! You never break your promises. I can't believe you lied to me again! You PROMISED!" Nathan screamed his heart beating furiously as all the rage and anger he felt gave out. "I can't believe you did this to me! I hate you! I wish I never met you!" He yelled dropping to his knees in sorrow.

Gut wrenching sobs took over his body, his frame shaking as he could feel his heart ripping in two, the only person who could put it back together was the one who tore it apart. But she couldn't come and sew it together. She was gone. And that thought made his sobs come harder, made his breathe harder to catch. He missed her. He didn't know how he could survive without her.

Karen's heart broke as she saw Nathan on his knees sobbing. She knew how he felt. She wanted to crawl into a hole and die when Keith was shot not even a year ago. She didn't know why all these bad things kept happening in Tree Hill. No one should have to lose two family members in a year. Nathan practically lost three. At least she had Keith's child in her womb to remember him by…Nathan only had her picture, CDs and friends.

"Hey" Karen said scaring Nathan as he looked up his eyes full of tears.

"Hi" Nathan replied softly still on the ground as he looked at Karen.

Without a word being said Karen knelt next to Nathan and wrapped an arm around him tenderly. Haley was like her daughter and losing her felt like losing Keith all over again. She knew Nathan was devastated. He loved Haley with more love then most people would experience in a lifetime. Nathan Karen whispered over the younger boys sniffling. Nathan, do you remember when we talked when Haley first left and I said you have to have faith?" Karen asked trying to invoke an answer out of Nathan.

"Yea but what does that have to do with now? She left again after she promised she wouldn't! What faith can I have now she's not returning she's dead!" Nathan declared angrily and painfully.

"Look at me, I know what its like to lose the person you love the most, but you have to have faith she's in a better place now and that you'll see her again. If you don't then you're grief will consume you. I know from experience. When I lost Keith…I…I was pissed that he walked back into that school and that a kid my son use to hang out with could kill a great man like Keith. I was bitter and angry and then Whitey talked to me. He told me I had to let go of the guilt." Karen said as Nathan nodded remembering the older man saying that to him earlier that day.

"Anyways, a few days after Keith's funeral it was your guys' basketball game and I just couldn't go because at the Sparkle Convention I asked Keith to marry me, but Lucas came home early. He said 'Ma, I have a heart condition and I need you more now than ever.' That gave me the strength to move on… It hasn't been easy and I still miss Keith everyday, but Nathan you need to lean on your friends and family for support because we all lost Haley and we all need each other. I'll help you. Everyday it gets a little easier, even though your heart will never be truly mended until your back with the one you love."

Nathan thought about what Karen said and how he should lean on his family. The only problem is the only family he had was Haley and their son…without them how was he suppose to survive? He loved her. She saved him. How was he supposed to just live with his memories and the prospect of their future together? Hanging his head and shaking he stood up brushing the older woman's arm off him knowing that what she said was probably true, but he couldn't count on his family because his only family that mattered to him was Haley. He stood up and walked away wanting to be away from everyone. Not needing their pity or advice. Both Whitey and Karen had the love of their lives longer than him.

_**First thing Id do, is pray for time to crawl  
Then Id unplug the telephone  
And keep the tv off  
Id hold you every second  
Say a million I love yous  
Thats what Id do, with one more day with you  
**_

_It's my fault they're dead. If Haley wouldn't have met me she would still be here, _he thought angrily walking back to the apartment_. She would probably be getting ready for college and laughing about some stupid TV show!_ The anger was boiling inside of Nathan about to explode of the next person that gave him their pity. He didn't deserve it he was a murderer. The blood of his wife and son stained his hands.

Walking into the apartment. He was glad that Brooke and Peyton must've gotten the hint and left. He reached into the fridge and grabbed a bottle of beer, trying to ease his heartbreak and loneliness. Looking around him he felt his heart tightened in his chest as he spotted the Cracker Jack bracelet lying on the circle table in the hallway remembering giving it to her.

_Flashback_

_It was the first day of tutoring and she had her hair up and a math book lying between them. She was annoyed that he was late. He had been hoping for a cheat sheet when instead he quickly ripped the little package eagerly only to reveal a multi-colored bracelet. Looking at Haley and then back at the bracelet he let his instincts take over. _

"_This is for you," _

_Haley sighed, "Stop it" she told him. _

_Not listening he gave her his trademark smirk before slipping it on her wrist. "Don't say I never gave you anything," He told her slipping it on her left wrist._

_End Flashback_

He remembered her vows from their weddings, the school shooting and how their lives hung in the balance. _After all we went through, how could she be taken from me?_ He asked himself. _She was mine always and forever. _

He walked into their bedroom and noticed her guitar sitting on the floor. Softly crossing the room he bent down and opened the case holding it, as he tried to be closer to his wife. If he closed his eyes he could almost hear her humming a melody. He took the guitar out and saw a white piece of paper tucked away. Gently removing it he opened it, his hands shaking nervously.

Dear Nathan,

If you read this then I'm probably not here since you never actually look in my case. I want you to know I love you. I am so happy we married in high school and I will be proud of you whatever you do. I hope if I die you will let our family help you grieve. In the words of Louisa May Alcott, "I never wanted to go away, and the hard part now is the leaving you all. I'm not afraid, but it seems as if I should be homesick for you even in heaven." I will love you forever Nathan Scott. When it rains remember us and don't forget to live your life. I will wait in Heaven until you join me. Always and Forever.

Haley James Scott.

_**One more day  
One more time  
One more sunset, maybe Id be satisfied  
But then again  
I know what it would do  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day with you**_

Feeling suffocated in the tiny apartment Nathan grabbed the letter and his keys before he walked out he door to their car. He barely felt the rain barely touch his skin. He felt hollow and like nothing could ever make him happy again. As if on autopilot he started the car and drove to the cemetery, his mind on Haley.

The rain splattered on the windshield as lightning flashed across the sky and thundered fiercely. When Haley left him before he barely survived and somewhere down in the pit of his stomach he knew he had never lost her for good. Now she was dead as cold and harsh as that seemed to him he knew the only way to be with her was to join her in death. Images of Haley in the rain zoomed through his mind. Their kiss after she found the porn, him proposing in the rain, after she came back from tour and told him she was going to Duke with him, making out as the sprinklers rained on them on the football field after Keith died and they moved back in together. Before he knew it he felt his control on the wheel slipping as he hit a puddle and slamming on the breaks images of Haley flew into his mind, before all that was in front of him was a white light instead of Tree Hills street.

_**Leave me wishing still, for one more day  
Leave me wishing still, for one more day**_

"Nathan…Nathan wake up," Lucas said pushing his brother's shoulder and waking the raven-haired man from his dream. "Haley's out of surgery. She's in room 409. You can go see her." Lucas told him as Nathan got up and ran to the room. He opened the door carefully a sigh of relief leaving as he saw that she wasn't dead. He sniffled as he saw her bruised and bandaged body lying on the hospital bed.

"Hi" Haley whispered weakly when she saw Nathan trying to smile.

"Hi" Nathan smiled laughing as he saw his wife was alive and awake. Making his way over to her he gently pressed a kiss to her forehead gingerly so he wouldn't hurt her. He hugged her never wanting to let her go.

After sitting with Haley for a few minutes the baby's doctor came in to do an ultra sound. She put the cold gel on the machine before rubbing it on Haley's protruding belly. "You understand there are no guarantees in medicine, but as long as we can locate a heartbeat, there's no reason to expect that this baby won't be perfectly healthy."

Nathan held Haley's hand anxiously as she chewed on her finger nervously hoping their baby boy was okay. Nathan kept his eyes on the machine before a soft thumping noise sounded in the room. He looked at the doctor in disbelief before smiling and looking at Haley kissing her as they listened to their son's heartbeat. He would never take her for granted again.

After his dream of losing her he knew he would never be able to live without Haley. She was his life. I promise I will never lose her again he told himself before bringing her closer to him so that he knew she wouldn't leave him. He knew if he only had one more day with her he was going to make the most of it. He didn't just want her for one more day. He wanted her always and forever.


End file.
